


Kisses for the Birthday Girl

by WhippedOnce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedOnce/pseuds/WhippedOnce
Summary: Momo wakes her girlfriend Jihyo up to some sweet morning sex on her birthday.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Kisses for the Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the biggest Mohyo shipper I know, here's another fic for the short collection lmao.  
> (Also, if you don't like the word 'cunt' being used for a vagina, don't read it lol.)

Momo woke to find the other girl’s arm sprawled across her chest, their legs are still tangled from the night before. She carefully removed Jihyo’s hand from her body before she turned over on her right side to get a better view of her sleeping girlfriend. Her shoulder length silvery grey hair was messed up and covering the half of her face that wasn’t buried in the pillow. Momo reached out to brush it away, tucking most of Jihyo’s hair behind her ear. The sleeping girl shuddered slightly her touch but didn’t wake.

The first thing Momo stared at was her lips, how pouty they looked while she slept. Momo gently brushed her thumb along Jihyo’s bottom lip before resting her hand on the girl’s cheek. Momo’s gaze then found itself fixed on Jihyo’s eyes. There was a strip of sunlight brushed across her right eye and cheek. Even when they were closed, they still seemed to mirror the moon. _A waning moon_ , Momo thought. She shifted herself in the bed, wanting to be closer to the warmth of her girlfriend’s body.

Still, Jihyo didn’t stir.

Momo brushed her thumb against the other girl’s cheek before leaning in to press a kiss on beside her mouth, only barely touching her lips. Momo tugged the sheets back a bit to expose Jihyo’s bare shoulder. She leaned down and pressed another kiss against the girl’s skin, this time on her neck. The warmth of Jihyo’s skin begged Momo to stay, to linger a little longer than a kiss usually would. Momo hummed gently as she scattered a few more soft kisses across the surface of the other girl’s skin.

She worked her way down until she reached Jihyo’s collarbone. It jutted out more than it usually would when she was standing, spread out toward her shoulder like the wing of a bird. It looked so inviting to Momo. Her lips found their way on their own, parting open as she dragged her teeth along the sleeping girl’s collarbone. Momo’s hands found themselves on Jihyo’s hips as she continued to coat the silver haired girl in kisses. Except now she was leaving wet kisses and subtle imprints of her teeth. _Wake up sleepy baby_ , Momo thought.

“Jihyo,” Momo whined lowly as she moved her lips down Jihyo’s chest. Hovering over her sleeping girlfriend’s nipple for a moment before teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Jihyo let out a groan and shifted slightly, causing her nipple to graze against Momo’s teeth. Momo waited a moment to see if the girl was awake, she still wasn’t. So Momo decided to do it again, this time grinding her teeth a little less gently than before. She could feel it stiffening under her touch. This only encouraged her. Her left hand found itself on the small of Jihyo’s back, nails scratching gently as she flattened her tongue against the firm nipple.

“Mmm, morning,” Jihyo muttered, her voice deep and sleepy. Momo averted her eyes up to Jihyo’s face, whose own eyes were still peacefully shut. But there was a slight smirk on her lips.

“I thought you’d never wake up,” Momo huffed. She pulled herself up so that their faces were beside each other, the tips of their noses grazing the other’s. “Happy birthday _baby_ ,” Momo said with a giggle. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Jihyo’s. Their lips were still dry from sleeping, so Momo could feel every wrinkle and groove on the other girl’s mouth. Jihyo’s lips parted and Momo’s slowly followed.

“Ugh,” Jihyo groaned sleepily into Momo’s mouth. “So dramatic,” she giggled. “You probably just woke.” Jihyo’s eyes opened lazily, not wanting to meet the sun poking through the blinds. Momo gaze locked onto the soft hazel eyes of her lover. With the morning sun illuminating them, Momo took in the copper hues in the other girl’s eyes.

“Pretty birthday girl,” Momo said, pressed her nose against Jihyo’s for an Eskimo kiss. “I thought I was gonna have to wake you up with butterfly kisses again,” she laughed.

“Thank you, baby,” Jihyo answered this time around. “And no, no more of those. They tickle.” She placed her hand on Momo’s hip and began to trail them up and down the dark-haired girl’s side.

“Oh? Do they?” Momo asked. She rested her cheekbone against Jihyo’s and began to bat her eyes, lashes kissing skin.

“Stoooooop,” Jihyo groaned, turning over as she did so.

Momo laughed. _She’s so cute when she’s sleepy_ , she thought to herself. Momo pressed her lips against Jihyo’s back, leaving a wet kiss with her tongue. And then another on the girl’s shoulder blade.

“Mmm,” Jihyo hummed happily.

“You’re cute,” Momo said as she wrapped her arm around Jihyo’s waist. She brushed her chin against the girl’s shoulder before giving it a playful bite. “Turn around, I wanna see you,” she whined.

“Fine,” Jihyo said. She turned over to face Momo, a wicked grin plastered across her face. “You’re so whiny in the morning, even on _my_ birthday,” she joked.

“Oh, shut up,” Momo said before closing the short distance between them. Their lips—so familiar—knew exactly how to move against the other’s. Momo could taste the sourness of their morning breaths as their tongues meet. She smiled into the kiss. “You taste like sleep,” Momo said as they broke their kiss. She ran her thumb along Jihyo’s cheek once more, gently kneading at the skin like dough.

“I am asleep,” Jihyo said with a smirk as she shut her eyes again and turned to lay on her back.

“Nooooo,” Momo whined while she dug her forehead into Jihyo’s sternum. “Wake up, wake up, _wake up_.” At that, she began to pepper kisses against the chest, arms and neck of the silver haired girl. Jihyo groaned happily as Momo’s lips traveled the surface of her skin.

“More kisses,” Jihyo demanded cutely.

“Where do you want them?” Momo asked with a giggle, her lips hovering the girl’s neck. “Here?” Momo asked, licking the small lump in Jihyo’s throat before placing a small kiss on top. Momo placed her leg between Jihyo’s, the heat and excitement of their bodies slowly rising. “Or maybe here?” Momo asked as her tongue flicked at Jihyo’s nipple. It was the one that had been hidden to her before while she teased the sleeping girl. Momo pressed her tongue flat against her lover’s breast before pulling back and gently blowing on the wet mark she had just left. Momo smirked at the sight of Jihyo’s nipple stiffening at her touch. She flashed her eyes up to Jihyo’s, which were now wide open and attentively watching.

“Yes.”

“Yes, here?” Momo teased. She slowly began to grind her teeth against her girlfriend’s nipple, her tongue teasing as she did so.

“Mhm,” Jihyo moaned. She tucked a loss strand of dark hair behind Momo’s ear. “Lower baby.”

Momo complied with Jihyo’s request, kicking the sheets back and shifting down the other girl’s body. She placed one kiss above Jihyo’s naval, and then another just below it before connecting the dots with a slick streak from her tongue. Jihyo’s hand running through Momo’s tangled hair.

“I like this present,” she hummed slowly.

“This isn’t even your present,” Momo said as she hooked her arms under Jihyo’s thighs, hands resting on her hips. Her mouth finding the purple bruise she had painted on Jihyo’s left thigh the night before. “Pretty,” Momo said as she placed a wet kiss on the hickey, her mouth latching on and gently sucking the already bruised skin.

“Fuck,” Jihyo groaned. Their eyes locked, Jihyo’s hooded and expectant while Momo’s held that devilish look. Jihyo grinned and pushed Momo’s head over to the other thigh. “Give me another.” And as always, Momo complied. Holding Jihyo’s gaze as she sank her teeth into the canvas of her skin. Jihyo’s mouth parted, heavy breathing filling up their silence as she watched Momo tease her. The look on Jihyo’s face was all Momo needed to feel the heat in her core stir. With her lips latched onto Jihyo’s thigh, she began to suck and teeth at the sensitive skin, her tongue pressed against the reddening flesh. Jihyo’s hands ran through Momo’s hair as she breathed heavily at the sight of her girlfriend leaving her love bites.

When Momo released herself, there was the pretty shape of her mouth imprinted on Jihyo’s skin. She licked the fresh mark, running her tongue along the grooves her teeth had left behind. Momo returned to giving the wet kisses she had been covering her lover’s body in while she slept, blowing cool air on the kisses as she did so.

“You’re such a fucking _tease_ ,” Jihyo said. She laced her hands fingers in Momo’s hair and sharply tugged the dark-haired girl from her thigh. Momo let out a soft moan at that action. “That’s not where I want your tongue, pretty,” Jihyo said. She guided Momo’s head to where she did want her, hitching her hips slightly in anticipation.

“Oh,” Momo wasn’t done playing yet. “So, you want me here?” She asked before pressing the quickest of kisses against Jihyo’s clit. Momo’s playful eyes met Jihyo’s, the patience in her eyes waning like the moon.

Jihyo’s hands moved from Momo’s head to her throat. “You’re bad,” Jihyo said as she tightened her grip. Momo moaned and parted her mouth as she felt the blood begin to build in her head. Jihyo rocked her hips upward again, her clit hitting the tip of Momo’s tongue. “ _Fuck_ ,” Jihyo groaned lowly at the touch.

Momo loved the sound of that moan, she wanted more. She dug her nails into Jihyo’s hips as she let her tongue fall over her bottom lip. Jihyo thrusted her hips upward again so Momo ran her tongue along the length of her lover’s slit, flicking the girl's clit when it reached her tongue. Jihyo gasped, her hands on Momo’s neck loosening. Momo smirked to herself before she began to tease Jihyo’s opening, tasting the slick that had formed.

“Mmm,” Momo hummed. “You always taste best in the morning.” And then she ran her tongue up the length of the other girl’s slit, resting her tongue flat against Jihyo’s clit. Jihyo’s hands found their way back on Momo’s head, pulling the girl closer. Momo eyes locked on Jihyo’s while she latched her mouth onto her lover, humming softly as she pressed her tongue against Jihyo’s needy nub.

“Fuuuck,” Jihyo moaned. She began to rock her hips with the rhythm of Momo’s tongue. One of Jihyo’s hands left Momo’s hair and grabbed onto Momo’s wrist. Her nails digging into flesh. “Fuck me,” Jihyo said, her voice breathy, her fingers brushing against Momo’s.

Momo removed her right arm from Jihyo’s hip, bringing her fingers to the girl. She released her mouth from Jihyo’s clit, watching the girl’s slick coat the tip of her middle finger. She ran her hand up and down the length of Jihyo’s cunt, leaving plenty of slick on the girl’s swollen clit. Momo placed her middle and ring finger at Jihyo’s opening, teasing while her mouth returned its attention to its previous task—hovering for a moment. The tip of Momo’s tongue touched Jihyo’s clit while her fingers easy slid into the silvery-haired girl’s cunt.

Jihyo gasped.

Momo grinned below her, latching her mouth onto her lover’s clit while her fingers began to pump in and out. Jihyo’s left hand clutched onto the sheets while her right gripped onto Momo’s hair. She began to move her hips to match their rhythms. Jihyo groaned as Momo moaned against her clit and hooked her fingers slightly.

“Fuck, Momo,” Jihyo huffed. Her eyes were still fixed on Momo’s, fluttering closed more than they had been before. “I’m close baby,” she said, pushing down on Momo’s head.

Momo pressed her tongue against the girl, giving her the pressure she so badly desired. Jihyo’s slick had already began to coat the knuckles of Momo’s other fingers—the ones that weren’t buried inside the girl. Jihyo’s breath began to pick up as Momo fucked her, tongue pressed hard against the girl’s clit.

Jihyo gasped again.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuuuuck_ ,” Jihyo groaned as she held Momo’s head in place, fucking herself against Momo’s hungry mouth. She let out a sharp breath as her orgasm took over, her body convulsing under Momo’s touch. Momo’s fingers stilled while her tongue guided Jihyo down from the high. “I love you,” Jihyo said, her cheeks flushed red.

“Yeah?” Momo said. She was back to teasing. She flicked her tongue against Jihyo’s sensitive clit. Jihyo pushed her head to make her stop, causing Momo to quickly pull her fingers out. Momo stared at her fingers—covered in Jihyo—before taking them into her mouth. Their eyes locked as Jihyo watched her girlfriend clean her fingers.

“Yeah,” Jihyo said as she pulled Momo into her chest. She parted her mouth, offering to help clean herself off Momo. Momo removed her fingers from her mouth and drew a circle on Jihyo’s tongue with the tip of her finger. She waited a moment before pushing her fingers inside Jihyo’s mouth. Jihyo’s eyes fluttering closed but never breaking their hold on Momo’s.

“So, fucking hot,” Momo said, almost a whisper. She removed her fingers and pressed her lips against the other girl’s. Their tongues dancing, the taste of Jihyo in both their mouths now.

“Mmm,” Jihyo hummed as they broke their kiss, Momo laying down beside her. Jihyo could feel Momo’s heat on her thigh. “It’s your turn baby.”

“No,” Momo huffed. “It’s your birthday! Today isn’t about me.”

“Yes, it’s _my_ birthday,” Jihyo said, batting her eyelashes as she did so. “And the birthday girl wants you to sit on her pretty face. Would you really deny my birthday request babe?” Jihyo loved to tease her like that.

“I—no, I mean,” Momo sighed, a little defeated. “I wanted to make you breakfast in bed!”

Jihyo laughed, pulling Momo in for another kiss. Her hand traveling down the length of Momo’s stomach. Her fingers found Momo’s slick right away. Momo’s breath hitched in her throat as Jihyo’s finger pressed against her clit.

“Hmm I like the sound of that,” Jihyo said. “But that’s not what I’m hungry for right now.”


End file.
